prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - Re: About I can get on right on FB right now, yea. - Wagnike2 00:07, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* I noticed, haha. I was going to go back and finish the Raws I didn't do last night and you beat me to it. - Wagnike2 14:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* What is the point of the article Wrestlers FAQ, I guess I don't necessarily understand it and why it's needed. Not trying to be nit-picky, just curious is all. - Wagnike2 14:48, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* You know my OCD far too well then. I mean, it's an interesting page. It'll probably just rarely be seen. But hey, it's related to wrestling so good enough. - Wagnike2 14:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* Well you didn't have to do that, but ok. What I was getting at is I don't know how many people would just type in "Wrestlers FAQ" into search, but that it was totally fine to have on here. - Wagnike2 14:57, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* It's because those pages don't get updated instantly. Only every day, sometimes more. - Wagnike2 16:41, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :* I can get on yes. - Wagnike2 17:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Impact Results The 2011 ones are messed up after March 31, 2011. The next Impact should be on 4/7/2011 as that's a Thursday. And yea,I think all the dates after that are messed up. Also those episodes are still being placed in 2010 television events, not 2011. - Wagnike2 15:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :* Well the reason the main page was broke was once again the result of user User:Knokx. I have posted this warning on his page and protected the current templates that he changed. Hopefully you will help me enforce this if you see him changing another one. - Wagnike2 21:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :* I'll look into the Facebook thing. - Wagnike2 23:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :* Can you look up some news to update today if you get the time? I'm going to update the rest of the slider graphic lazy. Just having computer issues that is preventing me from doing it now. - Wagnike2 15:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you please move the page Paul_Lloyd,_Jr. to Justin Gabriel? Re: Holiday They celebrate Martin Luther King, Jr. Day in England? Just kidding. Yea, I can get on Facebook right now. - Wagnike2 22:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Birth Categories/Pages None of these are really needed at all. This information is already suppose to go onto the Year page. - Wagnike2 00:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :* She's been in Playboy before dude prior to joining WWE, pretty sure they are legit. - Wagnike2 15:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :* Yep. - Wagnike2 15:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Darren Young/Image Gallery Hi Dean27 I noticed on The Darren Young page in the Image gallery it gave me a warning about adding image's to this section and I should ask for permission. I added two images to his page and are they ok to be in there. Thanks Wwewrestling 17:35, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Association Football Is it ok if I make someone an admin on there? His name is Hockeyben and he contributes throughout Wikia's sport Wikis. He knows his stuff. - Wagnike2 18:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Future Seeing, the Wikia in the future, it will have 10.000 articles. Hoeray! :) --Station7 10:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations with the 10.000th article :) --Station7 13:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Image Galleries I noticed on a few of these pages that you just added an image and left the page at that. Please try to at least add a line of text and the Gallery heading, so it's more consistent throughout pages. I know you probably just did these pages in a rush so it's not a big deal. Just a heads up. - Wagnike2 14:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I'm not actually sure where I left off on the Smackdown photos. I remember that I messed up downloading the images for one of the dates so I kind of just stopped doing it. But, I can get back to it. - Wagnike2 15:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) 1994 Raw Results Want to go through these and make sure they have the proper tag etc. like we did with 1993 a couple days ago? - Wagnike2 15:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I'll get on FB, in case we need to communicate easier while we do those. - Wagnike2 15:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I do not know that user, no. - Wagnike2 15:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Nope, it wasn't me. I had no intentions to ever ban you or remove your admin powers unless you engaged in vandalism. I figured cooler heads would prevail after a few days. But in regards to VegaDark, it seems like it happened to a few other Wiki users so you aren't the only one. I'll let you know more information if I get it. - Wagnike2 15:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :* Did you change anything related to how the Image Gallery pages work earlier/today? They seem to be acting slightly different, but again I doubt you changed anything because the changes to them are the "Read More" for the new skin and you don't even use that. Just making sure. - Wagnike2 16:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :* I am on presently. - Wagnike2 15:16, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Kane/Image Gallery Hi Dean27 On the Kane image gallery someone added two pictures exactly the same of Kane with his mask so just thought I let you know I deleted it off the page. I think It might not have been uploaded twice it think it was just added to the Image gallery twice. Thanks Wwewrestling 16:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merchandise Page It looks ok, but it wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I was talking about more merchandise per one athlete. A page like you are trying to create looks good, but would be far too long if you even tried to cover a 1/4th of the WWE Merchandise out there. Also, when you put two infoboxes side to side it doesn't really fit on the screen too well without breaking on the new skin which is the skin most people use. I know, this is a lot of criticism to it. But, I think it's just with the whole "merchandise" thing it needs to be thought out a lot more before it is enacted upon. I'll try to at some point this weekend get a draft up of what I had in mind and then we can go from there and work on a compromise between both our ideas if that's cool. - Wagnike2 13:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :* Image caching. What else with Wikia? - Wagnike2 17:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :* The only one I see not updating is the Kelly Kelly thumbnail still has Awesome Kong. - Wagnike2 17:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dodgy Edits No problem, its a common thing on Wikipedia, and i can tell the differences now, and ill keep it up --Rayien1 00:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) RR2011 are u gonna do play by play updates on the Royal Rumble --Rayien1 01:05, January 31, 2011 (UTC) sry hehe :D, cuz im watchin it n i can do it once ur asleep, just saying --Rayien1 01:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Stadium Pages Do you think on these kinds of pages under the television programs we should remove the Attendance? I think that this would be extremely hard to find out what the attendance for the television shows would be as I have never seen them on any sites or pages. They give this information for ppvs but yea. - Wagnike2 17:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Well hmm, nevermind. I guess you have it for the US Airways Center for the Heat page on there, so I guess my question then needs to change to be "where can I find out this information?" - Wagnike2 17:27, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Right on, I guess I just always overlooked that info somehow. Thanks dude! - Wagnike2 17:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Looking good dude! - Wagnike2 17:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Yep, thanks for pointing that out. I was planning on it, just haven't made the time. I'll get to it soon. - Wagnike2 20:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Still shitty code design by them. It shouldn't really matter but yea. - Wagnike2 15:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, I'll look into it. - Wagnike2 15:34, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Tough Enough Why don't we split this into seasons like WWE NXT is? Makes more sense to me. - Wagnike2 15:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :* You go ahead if you like, I'm working on some of the RAW 2002 results currently. - Wagnike2 16:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :* Wouldn't the million dollar Tough Enough also be known as Tough Enough IV and the new one Tough Enough V? That's what makes sense to me. - Wagnike2 16:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :* Because the new season would be the fifth version of a season of Tough Enough. So yea. It's just a minor change that you have to make. Just move the new one to V and have IV redirect to the million dollar. Anyway, you are doing a good job with those pages. - Wagnike2 16:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :* Looks good enough to me. - Wagnike2 17:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :* If you start at the beginning of 2002 and just clean up the articles, that'd be awesome. - Wagnike2 17:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :* Haven't got around to them. So no good news to report. Ha. - Wagnike2 18:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Venues I don't really think they need to all be on that template, as if we add every single venue that the WWE alone has performed at that template is going to have probably 100 venues. It kind of would defeat the purpose of having a template when it'd be just as long as the pages themselves. - Wagnike2 15:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) how are you????? Blackmagicianofchaos92 Blackmagicianofchaos92 00:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dean27 I can't seem to modify a picture do you know what's going on I can't change the date on champion gallery pics I also can't upload a picture TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship and Hamada and Taylor Wilde Hi Dean27 I also can't upload a picture like Blackmagicianofchaos92 Why won't it let me? Re: Blogs I don't really mind the User blogs as log as they don't start clogging up the news thing. Though, those can be removed pretty easily too. I do agree that most of them are just dumbasses, but whatever. - Wagnike2 17:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Dean, Dean, Dean. I'm really sorry but you see your image has a purple line at the side of the logo and the reolution was too small. Just wanted to fix it --DiscoDuck 04:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page When I was working on the Elimination Chamber slider graphic, I kept having issues with it yesterday. Couldn't get it sized properly etc, so I kind of just gave up on it because I was also having server issues with Wikia. But, I'll fix it today hopefully. - Wagnike2 18:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :* Where do you get the images for the old like 1997 etc. WWE PPVs? On WWE.com? - Wagnike2 15:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :* Nothing specific, I just noticed that some of those pages didn't have images so yea. - Wagnike2 16:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :* On this week's Raw I managed to get up photos for everything except the main event, since the link was broke when I tried to get those photos. Since you'll likely be up before me, I figured I would let you know in case you wanted to finish that page off. - Wagnike2 06:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :* On now. - Wagnike2 17:58, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :* Yep. - Wagnike2 18:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :* I'm on. - Wagnike2 18:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :* Right on, if I see red links I won't get them. - Wagnike2 15:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :* On the WrestleMania XXVII shouldn't the versus photos go into the gallery instead of the actual article page? That's how it's normally done. - Wagnike2 04:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :* Gotcha, no problem then. - Wagnike2 14:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :* I know exactly what to do, but I'd rather just take care of the Slider thing on my own. - Wagnike2 15:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Too busy right now to go on FB. Maybe later. - Wagnike2 15:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, I don't think we need 800 wallpapers uploaded on here. Especially when they were created by someone else, otherwise we are just stealing from them and we don't really have a need for wallpapers of wrestlers. - Wagnike2 15:16, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :* Please quit assuming that I'm pissed off, just because I don't have the time to go on Facebook and just because I told you that something might not be a good idea. - Wagnike2 15:21, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :* No clue with what is going on with the uploads. - Wagnike2 15:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Why is the Kane Page Locked??????? Hi I am new around here and I was just wondering alot of Superstar page's are locked including the Kane page, is there any chance that the Kane page could be unlocked please. Thanks for your time. Dorismann 20:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Dean 27, I have been on lots of pages on this wiki and you have edited most of the pages that I have seen, example; Dean27 edited this page 12 minutes ago. Well anyways, I was wandering since you are top account user on this page, possibly even the creator, I don't know, but anyway, it says anyone can leave a message to ask for help on your talk page and I edit WWE Roster page a lot. It is the page I edit most on this hole wiki, even though it's an unpopular page, I think it should've been edited more so thats why I edit it a lot. My problem is I gave my estimitaions about Evan Bourne's return a few weeks ago, I edited possibly returning to Raw on February 28 2011, and that was just a guess of mine, and my guess/estimitaion was right. So since he had already returned, I was about to edit and delete my contrubution about my estimitaion on him returning because he had already returned, but it said the page was locked, I checked if I was properly logged in and I was. So I have some information to add but I can't, do you know how I could edit this page to add update information, example: add NXT Season 5 rookies, and update recent injuries ect; thanks for reading, I know it's long Undertaker1962 WWE Kids Magazine Good job on this page, can you link each magazine in the table so that we can eventually put up a page for each issue like we do with other magazines? It'd be appreciated, thanks. - Wagnike2 14:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :* Is this where I'm suppose to say it's awful and be a jerk? Hah, just kidding. It looks fine, well done. - Wagnike2 15:26, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Please twll m I apoligise, my username is undertaker1962 small u not capital. do you know how I could edit WWE Kids, and I would like to add more than just front cover superstars on WWE Kids, I am the creator of that page and I read another message on this page about WWE Kids Magazine, and I agree with them, that it is a good idea to create pages, thank you :* Yea, I can get on there right now. - Wagnike2 14:33, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ref Perhaps it was one of the guys from FCW, looking at the FCW roster, I think it could possibly be Tony Smith. - Wagnike2 15:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :* Ah, apologies. Didn't know that's the situation. I'll restore it. - Wagnike2 15:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Pages I have them all the images on my pc etc. And I'm just going to create those pages one at a time. - Wagnike2 19:40, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Button I tried adding this earlier in the day and it kept breaking the main page, I'll try again later on. Just thought I'd tell you so you do know that I am trying to add it. - Wagnike2 14:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :* Links to other Pro Wrestling Wikis in different languages. It's something that should be more common on Wikia since we like to say we are an "international company," it's something that rarely gets promoted, but it's mostly because the other language wikis are normally pretty poor. - Wagnike2 19:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :* The link would be on the very bottom of the page. And it's not going to go on every page, as it's time consuming to search the other language wikis and add the links (it has to be done manual) and none of the other Wikis have anywhere the number of articles that we have. For example, the Spanish one only has like six articles. - Wagnike2 19:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC)